dancewithdevilsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jek/Quotes
"Where's the Forbidden Grimoire? Tell me."' — to Ritsuka *''"Damn, it's verbena."'' *''"You're not going to stop me."'' — to Rem *''"Why... Why would you..."'' — to himself, about Lindo *''"I'll be taking her."'' — to Azuna, about Ritsuka *''"You little brat!"'' — to Azuna *''"We've found it at last, Lord Nesta! Just you wait. I'll be back to collect it, just as soon as that light fades!"'' *''"I'm on my way to seize the girl."'' — to Lord Nesta, about Ritsuka *''"Incidentally, Lord Nesta... what do you mean to do with the young sir?"'' — to Lord Nesta, about Lindo * "Daughter of man, holder of the Forbidden Grimoire's power... Come with me. For your mother's sake, and for that of your foolish, brave knight." — to Ritsuka * "We used to be human, too. We know the love of parent and child, the kindness of siblings. That's why we've been taking such care of her... your mother, that is." — to Ritsuka * "Lying? Why would I need to lie to you? Or would you rather fall into the hands of the devils? I don't need to trick you. If I had to, I could deal with you more easily than this apple. Sweet. I wonder if this is how your blood tastes." — to Ritsuka * "Done already? That was a quick goodbye." — to Ritsuka * "I hate humans. Always changing their attitude to suit their audience." — to Ritsuka * "Vampires detest lies and base acts. Not like devils." — to Ritsuka * "Devils are truly the lowest of the low." — to Ritsuka * "Quiet. Don't wake her. She's dreaming... a very happy dream." — to Ritsuka, about Maria * "One or two feedings won't make her a vampire. We don't care to increase our numbers willy-nilly." — to Ritsuka, about Maria * "You think it's poisoned or something?" — to Ritsuka * "Let's see... how about a fairy tale? Once upon a time, there was a professor who meant to gather the answers to all world's mysteries. What this professor wanted to know about most was the Forbidden Grimoire. And the devils found out. Once the professor had the Grimoire and its mysteries, one devil, intent on tricking him, put on human form and grew close to him. The professor had a daughter both beautiful and wise. The devil king wanted her as well... and took her. From their union a child was born. She was the first human born of royal devil blood in 615 years, and in her slept the power of the Grimoire that would rule the world. The devil king was overjoyed. With this daughter, he would rule not only the demon realm, but all Heaven and Earth would be his as well. The king's name was Maksis; his wife, Maria; and their daughter... was named Ritsuka. Yes: your father is the devil king." — to Ritsuka * "You're human, yet not: the devil king's blood in a human vessel. This power was forced onto you, drawing you in, and you can't do a thing about it. I feel for you." — to Ritsuka * "We can save you, you know." — to Ritsuka * "It's true. The vampire king knows how. The ruler of destruction and confusion: Lord Nesta. The devils have long hated and oppressed us vampires. But all that's over. Lord Nesta will defeat the devils and claim the demon realm as his own. And Lord Nesta can remove the power of the Grimoire from you. Once our king, Lord Nesta, has the power of the Grimoire, even the devil king Maksis will be no match for him!" — to Ritsuka * "Beats me. Only Lord Nesta knows, and he's not telling us underlings. But you're out of options here. Either submit yourself to Lord Nesta's power or end it here, you and your mother both." — to Ritsuka * "Come, Ritsuka... to Lord Nesta! " — to Ritsuka * "Don't worry. I told you, vampires hate lies." — to Ritsuka * "Once Lord Nesta annihilates the devils and claims the demon realm for us vampires, we won't care what happens to you humans. You can go back to your regular lives and live happily ever after. You know, just like in a fairy tale." — to Ritsuka Category:Quotes